El juego a la muerte
by MikuuHatsune
Summary: A ellos los eligieron para participar de un " juego" ,pero no a cualquier juego, al principio no se dan cuenta de que se trata de un reality falso que terminara con sus vidas para siempre
1. Bienvenidos

"Usted a sido elegido para participar de el reality, " El juego a la muerte " "

La carta les habia llegado a los participantes o mejor dicho a las "carnadas"Genial !, ahora...que empiece el juego...

Hola Giggles ! A vos tambien te eligieron ?- decia la peliazul

Petuu ! Sisi, que bueno , no ?

Sii, esa que viene ahi, no es Flaky ?

Siii !, heyy Flakyyy !-gritaba la pelirosa

Ho-hola chicas- decia muy timida, como siempre

Flaky ! No has cambiado nada jajjaj- decia la pelirosa

No la moleste s !,oye, alli no vienen Cuddles, y Handy ?

Hola chicas ! Hace un monton que no nos vemos ! Oye Flaky no has cambiado nada !

* todos se reian al unisono *

Y que onda con Flippy ?- preguntaba el curioso Cuddles

Emm..este..yo..mm..-tartamudeaba -silencio ! Ahi viene

Hola chicos ! Saludaba el simpatico

Hooooola Flippy ! - saludaban todos mirando con cara de picaros a Flaky-

Ho-hol-la -decia la timida Flaky roja como un tomate

Hay Flaky, no has cambiado nada , jaja sigues igual de timida y linda

* sonroje entre los dos *

- awwww - decian todos al unisono mientras llegaban Thoothy,Sniffles, Nutty,disco bear, Shifty , Lifty y Russel

Hasta que un peliazul los invito a pasar al lugar, era una casa enorme, llena de habitaciones , miles

Buenas tardes amigos, los invito a pasar, el reality dura un par de dias,sientanse como en su casa

Al pasar vieron cientas de cosas valiosas , cuadros, vasijas, los ojos de Shifty y Lifty se abrieron como platos, cosas de valor habian por doquier,

-instalensen en las habitaciones y alistense que a las 7 nos juntamos en la mesa del living...BIENVENIDOS ...


	2. Conociendose

**Holaa emm..bueno antes no me habia presentado,aviso,los personajes son humano,y no me pertenecen a mi ,sino a mondo media y blah,blah,blah.,.,.,.,.,.en fin,empecemos**

* * *

Al entrar se hubicaron en las habitaciones que eran muy lujosas.

**Las chicas:**

Woow chicas,miren esto-decia Giggles al entrar a la habitacion

Que lindoo!-decia Petunia gritando de la emocion

S-si que lindo!-decia Flaky - pe-pero tenemos que alistarnos

Si Flaky tienes razón-decia Petunia

**Los chicos: **

**(Shifty y Lifty,)**

Oye hermano mira estas habitaciones-decia Lifty

Si jejejje,cuando nos vallamos de aqui,nos llevaremos algunos ''recuerdos'' valiosos jejejje

jjjejjee-eian los dos al unisono

Bueno apuremosnos,que el tarado peliazul nos esta esperando

Si ,tienes razòn.

**Flippy,Handy y Cuddles:**

Miren !que habitacioness ,,Woow-decia cuddles asombrado

Eres igual a una mujer jajajjaajjaj-se reia Flippy

Dejate de joder-

Eyy!no empiezen- decia Handy-alistense que ya salimos,y volviendoal tema,,,mmm...Flippy,que onda con Flaky?

*Cuddles y Handy lomiraban en forma picara *

E-emm,e-esss-te, yo,F-l-aaky y yo,no -tartamudeaba avergonzado Flippy-

Awwwww,-decia Cuddles-tartamudea igual que ella!

Indudblemente la pareja perfecta!-decia Handy riendo

Y-ya!dejense de joder que nos tenemos que ir!

O-okey,-decian

**Sniffles,Thoothy,Nutty,DB,Russel:**

Vamooos,apurensee-decia Sniffles-vamos!a las siete tenemos que estar en el living!,parecen señoritas!

Quien te crees que eres para venir a mandar?pedazo de nerd-Decia Thoothy muy molesto

Dulces Dulces!,-decia Nutty-

Callensee!-gritaba Russel-yarg

La habitacion era un delirio,un fastidio,todo gritaban y se peleaban ,pero Disco Bear no le tomo importancia alguna,el solo frente al espejo se peinaba mientras la habitacion parecia un caos.

Buenoo! -decia Sniffles-salgamos de una maldita vez!

Por fin acabo el caos y se dirigieron al living ,que quedaba lejos de las habitaciones,ya que la casa era muy se encontraba la enorme mesa ,larga, iban llegando poco a poco en grupos.

Hola amigos-saludaba el peliazul

Hola-saludaban todos al unisono

Quiero que sepresenten-decia

Yo soy Giggles,encantada de conocerlo -decia la muy coqueta

Yo petunia,pero me puede decir Petu

Y-yo so-y Flaky

Awww...-decian todos al escuchar a la dulce Flaky

Soy Flippy-decia al ver a los ojos a la dulce Flaky

Soy Cuddles

Yo Handy

Y yo Nutty jajajjjjja-decia el adicto a los dulces

Yargh!Yo Russel

yo soy Shifty,y este es mi hermano Lifty jejjeje

Yo Thooty,encantado!

Y yo sooy...Disco Bear,Yeahh-decia el muy llamativo

Excelente amigos,ahora tengo que explicarles la regla del juego...

* * *

**Holasass de nuevo!xD ,perdon por hacer el fic tan corto,es que no tengo mucho tiempo para hacerlo,el proximo sera mas largo,lo prometo :3,escribir es muy dificil,y lleva su tiempo,yo antes me dedicaba a leer y criticar los fics,pero ahora que los escribo me soy cuenta que es muy dificil,en fin,hablando del fic,el siguiente capitulo esplicara las reglas,para que empiece el sangriento reality de el juego a la muerte ,los dejo con la intriga muajajjajaj,,,en finnn(ya lo dije dos veces xD) me despido bye bye**


	3. El tiempo empieza a correr

**Holasetas!vengo con el 3 cap ! :D**

**Disfrutenlo,ah ! Casi me olvido..nose si poner a Fliqpy o no en ek fic que opinan ?los dejo con el capitulo !**

* * *

Este reality llamado el juego a la muerte dura 7 dias, se trata de la vida y la muerte, el /la ultim que sobreviva sera el ganador del gran juego,**de esto se trata el.."reality", quizás vtengan que metarse unos a otros para sobrevivir, esta sera una guerra, de 7 dias, pueden morir de cualquier manera asi que ¡ CUIDADO !cuidende mucho que el tiempo empieza a correr a partir de hoy, domingo !- termino de explicar**

**Estaban todos aterrorizados por aquellas palabras,**

**empiezen!**

**Unos cuchillos y cierras empezaron a salir de la habitacion , lo cual todos empezaron a correr, una de esas cierras atravesó en el abdomen de Thoothy , haciendo volar la sangre por toda la habitacion.**

_Primera victima: Thoothy Thony_

_Edad: 15 años_

_Estatura: 160_

_Servira para: Hacer unas sabanas de tela con su cabello violeta y su piel .._

* * *

**_Hoa he terminado, prrimera victima Thoothy, es triste lose, pero bueno...hasta la proxima !_**


	4. Chapter 4

Todos corrian desesperadamente al ver a su amigo despellejado y ensangrentado en el y corrian ,hasta que..

-KYAAA!-gritaba Flaky mientras rodaba por el piso al haberse tropezado-AYUDA! POR FAVOR !

-Yo te salvare flaky!-dice Flippy y la sostiene entre sus brazos y la lleva a upa

Seguian corriendo,hasta que una puerta de hierro se les cruzo por delante,trataronde abrir la puerta

Es imposible!-decia Nutty

Nada es imposible!-decia Flippy mientras empujaba la puerta con todas sus fuerzas aun con Flaky en sus puerta se habrio de golpe haciendo tirar a todos contra el piso hierro resistente de la puerta impidio que las sierras y cuchillos siguieran hacia ellos.

-Ese tipo es un imbecil!-decia DB

-Hay que matarlo!-decia Russel indignado y agitado al igual que los otros.

-Mi amor!,tengo miedo!-decia giggles murmurando

-No te preocupes!,ya iremos a casa!-la consolaba Cuddles

-Lo voy a matar a ese desquiciado peliceleste!-decia Handy

-Pe-pero recuerden que el nos tiene en sus manos-decia Flaky-puede hacer lo que quiera con nosotros

-Es cierto-decia Shifty-ahora tomemosnos un descanso y despues busquemos una salida a esto

-Cierto,no nos podemos queda toda la vide aqui-decia Flippy

Todos se separaron y se pusieron a descanzar.

-Fli-Flippy-murmuraba Flaky

-Flaky,que pasa?-decia Flippy

-Gra-gracias por haberme salvado

-No-no hay de que,yo te salv porque te quiero y eres una persona maravillosa ( :3 )

-A-aww,Fli-Flippy yo...

Estaban acercando sus labios cada ves mas,hasta que rozaron un poco y...

-Hey tortolitos!-decia Lifty-encontramos una salida,apurense

Los dos se sonrojaron.

Todos se pusieron en fila como antes y siguieron su rumbo , habian encontrado una puerta ,pero no cualquier puerta,era una en la que bajaba una gran cuchilla cada segundo,asi que tendrian que ser rapidos para que la cuchilla no los parta en dos.

Pasaron todos,Nutty se distrajo con un dulce que habia tirado en el piso,de seguro era una trampa.

Nutty!corre! la cuchill...-decian al unisono,pero era demaciado tarde,la cuchilla lo habia partido en dos.

-Bueno!,sigamos,corran si no quieren eso!-mandaba Sniffles

Corrieron ,y habia un pozo ,o algo parecido,con muchos clavos en el fondo, para pasar habia que colgarse de una soga no muy segura,si se cae alguno,caeria en uno de los clavos,y moriria.

Quien va primero?-decia Flippy tragando saliva

Habia un silencio incomodo

Okey,entonces ire yo primero

Yo segunda-decia Flaky al ver la cara de asombrados que ponian algunos

despues los siguieron el resto,ecepto por Handy,al que le faltan sus dos brazos

Yo te llevo-decia la bondados Petunia

No,-decia Handy-dejame morir y vive tu,no podras con tanto peso

Si tu mueres entonces yo tambien

Todos miraban la escena romantica del otro lado de la gran ruina o ''pozo''

Ella lo llevaba entre sus brazos,cuidadosamente,llegaron hasta la mitad de l soga,pero los brazos de Petu no resistieron mas y se dejo caer abrazada al cuerpo de su amado,''TE AMO'' le susurro antes de morir,

Al otro lado estaban todos llorando,traumados ,Flaky abrazo fuertemente a Flippy

-No me dejes ir -le decia ella

-Jamas -le decia el

_En la oficina de Lumpy :_

_-Genial,ya 4 muertos, que genial-decia el perverso(continuara)_

* * *

**CHAN CHAN CHAN XD, Holaaaaa,volvi! perdon!es que estuve con esto de las pruebas y eso :D,por suerte me saque 8,7,6 ( a nadie le importa pero bue xD) la semana que viene no voy a publicar fics,quizas la otra,porque me voy de viajede egresados ^_^ en finnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn,espero que les haya gustado,cuando tenga mas tiempo lo voy a hacer mas largo el fic byebye**


End file.
